My Princess
by XxlosthopetxX
Summary: My frist ever fanfic so when revieing plz be kind . Its valentine and everone telling each other how much they love one another. Will Hiro ever reveal his feelings to Kisa or will Leo beat him to it?


This is my first ever fanfic so hope u like it plz review ok so enjoy and I don't not own fruit basket but I wish I did lol

_Italic - _Thinking

" " - Speaking ( but all ready knew that lol )

My Princess

_Tap __Tap_went the footsteps of a young boy just coming home from school with his coat and scarf wrapped round his neck, as he walk alone down the cold road. His hands were going numb due to the cold wind that blew.

"Hiro-chan,"

He suddenly stop and he turned around to see the young blonde (her hair looks blonde to me, but I'm probably colour blind!) The young girl who stole his heart.

"Hiro-chan you didn't wait for me."

"Oh yeah, sorry Kisa."

"It's ok." She smiles at him and Hiro heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his body

_She_ so_ beautiful _

A blush came a cross his face

"Hiro-chan are you blushing?"

"N…NO"

Hiro quickly turn around so he could hide is blush

Hiro and Kisa began to walk home. They pass a shop window with rose and teddy bears with hearts on them with pink hearts shaped balloons.

"Look Hiro-chan they must be getting ready for valentines day tomorrow"

"Year but I don't see the point of it I mean u spend money on stuff which no one likes and giving card to each other but you don't write your name in it"

"But Hiro-chan it to show the ones you love how much they mean to you"

"Year well I think it's stupid it"

But Kisa didn't hear him she was to busy think of who to get a valentines card to

"Do you think Onee-chan would like one?"

_Not her again_

"Am I getting one Kisa?"

Both Kisa and Hiro turn around to see who the voice came from. Then they stood a young boy the same height and age as Hiro and Kisa with jet black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Leo-chan" Kisa said with a smile

"Kisa it gets dark really early now you shouldn't be walking home on your own"

"Well…I…"

"SHE NOT ALONE SHE WITH ME"

"Yeah but a kid like you couldn't take care of her"

Hiro couldn't take it any more so her garb Kisa hand and star to walk home

"Come on Kisa"

"O err… bi Leo-chan"

_ERRR that __Hiro__ think he can steal __Kisa__ way from me well I'll Show him __Kisa__ will be my girlfriend_

The clock stuck for nine as Hiro sat in his room alone

_"__The__ ones you love how much they mean to you." _That was he could think about and her why can't he just tell her that he loves her

He knew why it's because he's a coward just like when she was getting bullied at school. He couldn't help her but that stupid Tohru did and now he's losing her to Leo.

He always knew Leo had a crush on her.

_But what if Leo __asks__ her out what if she says yes?_

_NO!!! I wont let her I wont let anyone take her away from me NO one will .Not stupid __Tohru__ not __stupid Leo. __NOT __TO __NO__ ONE_

Hiro went over to his desk and got out a red piece of paper he knew what he had to do.

_15 Valentines__ cards all ready and not even from all girls yet_

Leo smiles well he was the most popular boy in school why wouldn't he get cards from all the girls.

He placed the cards on his desk and look out of the corner of his eye and saw Kisa sitting on her desk on her own

_I __hope __Onee__-chan__ likes this card I made her_

Kisa smiled and look at the handmade card it was a red card with a drawing of her and Tohru on it.

Leo look at the envelope he hand in his hand all the girls look at it hoping it was for them. Leo got up and stared to walk to the back of the room where a young girl sat on her own. Kisa looked up

"Hello Leo-chan"

Leo just smiled well it look more like a smirked.

Hiro Ran as fast as he could of all the days he over slept it had to be today. He stayed up late because of what he was making .He ran threw the corridor three teacher told me to stop running but he didn't listen he just kept running. When he got to his classroom. He opened the door and his heart stopped no his heart broke

He saw Leo giving Kisa a Valentines card. He felt as if someone punch him in the guts. He did the only thing a young boy could do he ran.

"Hiro-chan?"

"Forget about him anyway Kisa how would you like to get grab a milkshake with me"

But Kisa wasn't listing she dropped the card and ran after Hiro

"Hiro-chan"

"Wait Kisa!!!"

But she had already gone

_ERRR HIRO WILL PAY NO STAELS MY GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Hiro was on the school rooftop looking down at the view he look at the valentines card he had made for Kisa. He screwed it up and threw it behind him. Just then someone picked it up and unscrewed it. They look at it. It was a heart shaped card with glitter on it had a drawing of Kisa as a princess and Hiro as a princes and it said to my princess all my love Hiro.

"Hiro-chan did you make this for me?"

Hiro froze he turned around to see her golden eyes looking back at him.

"Hiro-chan is this for me?"

He didn't no what to say it was as if Kyo and caught his tongue get it cus Kyo the cat and you say cat got your tongue HAHAHAHA no one laughs fine then be like that)

He just looked at her but then he slowl nod .Kisa walk close to him so close they was just a inch between they face

Just then Kisa kissed Hiro on the cheek. Hiro whole world stop what seem like second last for a life time "Thank you Hiro I love you to"

Kisa went back inside the school. Hiro just stood with a bight red blush across his face. He then smiled

_I love you to my princess_

Fin

Hope you like it PLZ review and b kind when u do it cus this is my 1st fanfic and soz if the spelling its very good I cant spell to save my life

XxlosthopexX


End file.
